Public safety personnel (for example, police, fire fighters, first responders, investigators, and the like) may be equipped with portable radios (sometimes referred to as subscriber units) to communicate with each other at an incident scene (for example, a building fire, a robbery, a natural disaster, or other public safety event). Communications among public safety personnel often include sensitive information that, in many cases, should not be shared with non-public safety personnel (e.g., civilians).
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.